Worthy of a Mate
by Amethyst Ice
Summary: Kag & Inu become mates, both fighting for dominance. Will either ever be worthy of the other the way they bicker and fight? Kag's father BEAT her! Sexual situations later!
1. We Meet for the First Time

Hi everyone! I decided to write to this story too, but I'll try to keep only two stories going at a time, okay? Sound like a deal? I hope you all enjoy it! I just *love* Inuyasha!

***warning*** This contains naughty potty-mouth words, suggestive dialogue, sexual situations in the later chapters, and it ***is* going to be a lemon… or more than ****one lemon. This is your chance to not read this if need be. **

Disclaimer: I do ***not* **own Inu-Yasha, so you can **not sue me! ::sticks tongue out while pulling bottom eyelid down and blows a raspberry:: So there!**

**Chapter One**

~prologue~

I have been engaged for three years now, and frankly, I don't know _what _to think about it. It came as a real shock at first, of course, why wouldn't it? I didn't know the guy! I've never heard of his name before! Who did my father think he was, throwing my life away and stomping on it with the grimy toe of his shoe? He never cared about me. I could tell from the beginning. We never had a lot of money, but how is that _my _fault? He says that no one 'respectable' will ever have me, let alone ask for my undernourished hand in marriage. Humph. Like he knows anything. Houjo follows me around _everywhere! I had to literally __yell at him so he wouldn't enter the lavatory behind me!_

When I first heard of the engagement, I was furious! I stomped, threw things, and had a conniption that I was quite proud of. I was punished afterwards, mind you, but I would have done it all over again if I had the chance. My father beat the living tar out of me that day. I deserved it, and put him through hell ever since. I didn't care. He never showed me one _ounce of respect, care, or love, so why should I give him the time of day?_

I cried after that, but only when no one was looking. I locked myself in my room and didn't eat for a week. I was wearing away, but at the last minute, I realized that he shouldn't hold that kind of power over me. No one should. I snuck food for a while, hoping he would worry and that the precious 'engagement' would be cancelled. No such luck. I had never been so alone after that. I had never wanted someone who cared for _me, someone who could _love _me, more than anything in my entire life at that moment. _

I never asked for much during the pitiful years of my existence. I never knew how much I was asking for until I actually had it.

~

Kagome sighed as she folded the parchment of her letter, sealing it with wax for the mail deliverer. The room she now resided in was a dim musty bed chamber, smaller than her last room, with an impending feeling of doom and death craned into every corner. She hated sleeping here, but at least she had a bed. Her father had taken it away the previous year because of one of her temper tantrums and the few words that were blurted from the depths of the strange mouth that couldn't have possibly been hers.

It was hers though, and she didn't even try to apologize. She was whipped with her father's leather belt that night, hanging by a thread of life. If he had struck her one more time… one _final time…_

She shuddered. That happened a year ago, she needn't think of it now. She could have _sworn _her father knew what he was doing to her though. She could have _sworn he knew not to strike her that final blow; the blow which would have ended her life._

Now she was seventeen, and she was beginning to think that there _was _no real engagement… which was fine with _her. _Three years of never meeting her fiancé, of never receiving a letter from him… or even a single rose? What kind of groom-to-be _was_ he?

After her tears could no longer fall over the matter, and her rage slowly diminished, she realized that having a fiancé that she had never met before _did _have its perks. She could tell off Houjo when he became annoying, and remind him that she was a bride-to-be whenever he started to act a little too friendly toward her. 

She grinned at the thought. She _loved being able to say the magic word, 'fiancé,' to make him behave or stop stalking her. Sure he was nice and all, but she didn't __feel anything for him. If he had died she wouldn't have been _too _terribly upset._

So when he father called her into his study that day she was a bit _more _than bewildered. He _never allowed her to enter __any of his private rooms in the house, least of all his work area. He didn't _trust _her enough. He didn't want her grubby fingers touching all of __his belongings._

She snorted in disgust. Oh yes, he had _plenty of little toys and collectable items, but what did she own? Nada. She was lucky to be able to wear a clean garment every day of the week, before she had to wash them all again. She probably owned what… five things?_

Anxiously, she timidly made her way down to his study, finding that her hands and legs were trembling so bad that she could barely support her own weight as she grasped for the hand railings and sides of the walls. Was he in a good mood or a bad mood today? The day before yesterday had been horrendous! She had said _one _thing out of line and he had pounced in an instant. Usually he gave her more of a warning than that! He struck her black and blue, and whipped her five time for good measure. She was so sore the next morning that she didn't have the strength to get out of bed during the _whole _day yesterday. She was awed with herself that she had managed to even sit up today, let alone walk about the dank house in a stupor. She had nearly passed out when she had stood. What more could he want with her?

Hesitating at the door outside of his study, she resolved that it would be best to get whatever it was over with before his mood took a steep curve downhill. The more time she wasted on dawdling, the more his mood would worsen. 

She knocked swiftly and quietly three times, holding her breath as she waited for either the pleasant voice of his when he never really paid attention to her, or the booming roar he used when something had not gone his way and he needed to take his anger out on something… or more accurately… some_one._

"Come in, come in," The voice called absently, almost cheerily.

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. Hopefully she wouldn't get a beating any time today. She pushed the door open slowly, not wanting to anger him. When she saw his face she didn't think it would be possible to anger him. It shocked her to say the least. She stood in the doorway there, gaping at him. A wide smile stretched over his face, and his eyes sparkling with some untold secret that he obviously thought amusing. He was positively beaming at her.

"Y-you c-called for me?" She asked shakily, not knowing what to expect with this man. She had _never seen him like this!_

"I have just received a notice from your fiancé m'dear."

She blinked. _My dear?She thought rather disgustedly._

"You are to meet him by the forest for your first get together." He was smirking on the inside, a deep writhing mass of pure hatred toward her gathering in the pit of his stomach. He would finally be rid of his pesky daughter. She wouldn't need any of her belongings he supposed, so she needn't know. It wasn't like she had much to her name anyway. 

When her brow furrowed and the words had sunk in, his grin widened. A spark of rage ignited behind her eyes and he sneered. She glowered at him and he didn't dare let his true feelings, or the secret that only he knew, escape through his lips. He had chosen a being that would make her life positively miserable. If she thought it was hell here, wait until she saw what her _new life would be like. That is… if her so-called 'fiancé' didn't _kill _her first._

"What do you mean?" She asked, knowing that this was payback for every moment of havoc she had caused during all of her seventeen years. 

He snorted disdainfully. "You know perfectly well what I mean, _sweet heart. _I want you out of my sight for the rest of your life, got it? I don't even care if you return or not after this little 'date.' You will probably have a… _wonderful time." He could hardly contain the chaotic laughter that rippled inside him. He only wished he could see the face of his 'beloved daughter' when she saw who… no, _what… _her fiancé was._

Kagome glared defiantly at her father, her fists clenched at her sides, and her jaw clenched tightly. "Fine. I'll meet whoever this _fiancé _of mine is. To tell you the truth, I don't even believe he exists!" And with that, she turned on her heel and fled the confinements of his unknown territory, not feeling welcome at all. 

Her father lounged in his chair, feeling more than pleased with himself. "He exists Kagome, _pet," he murmured to himself in a low rumble. "Oh he exists."_

*          *          *          *          *

Kagome had purposefully worn her most expensive gown that night, a lilac color with a touch of lace, the smooth fabric traveling to the floor in an enormous heap. She would make the best of this 'date' just to spite her so-called 'father.' She couldn't _believe _that he was even _remotely _related to her! She despised him almost as much as he despised her! Oh did she despise him more? She didn't know, and didn't care one way or another.

Kagome made her way to the edge of the forest, where the dark, immense trees began and where the path and civilization ended. She stood on the dirt path, looking around nervously. It didn't seem real, perhaps that was she wasn't angry or sad or frustrated. She didn't believe her father. That must have been why. Was he giving her an opportunity to run away? She was actually considering it when she heard scuttling in the brush behind her, causing her to tense and whirl around almost immediately. She could see a silhouette, but by now the sun was beginning to set, and the pine next to the person obscured her view, along with the darkness of the forest from which he came. She took a tentative step forward, her eyes narrowing slightly to get a better view.

"H-Hello?" she asked, her voice sounding high and unsure even to her own ears. She made a face in disgust at herself and straightened up taller, trying to look at least sure of what she was doing. "Who's there?" She called, her voice almost normal this time around. Was this supposed to be her fiancé? Was it really true then? If it was… why was he emerging from the forest? Myriads of questions raced through her mind, none receiving answers, to her great disappointment.

"Are you Kagome?" A deep gruff voice questioned. He scuttled to the side a little, eyeing her suspiciously.

A flash of golden amber caught in the light, and Kagome was immediately mesmerized. Did this person have… golden eyes?!?

"Y-yes," she said quietly, and realized that he was probably too far away from her to hear her. She opened her mouth to repeat it louder this time when he cut her off.

"Good. Follow me."

She gaped at him. "What?! What do you mean, 'follow me?!' I don't even know who you are!" She thought quickly, trying to remember the name her father had told her was her fiancé three years back. "Are you…" she paused, biting her lip, "Nusha?" She made a face. That didn't sound right.

She heard a small snort from his direction. "It's Inuyasha, _not 'Nusha.'"_

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, thank _you."_

"You're welcome, I guess," he stated carelessly.

"Hey! It's not like I meant it!" She shouted. Who did this guy think he was?!? Obviously he didn't know sarcasm when he heard it.

"Whatever. Are you coming or not?" He turned around and looked at her expectantly from over his shoulder.

Kagome had half a mind to say, 'No!' but realized that anywhere had to be better than at her father's house. He'd be furious with her if she returned so soon anyway. What was it he had said? 'I don't even care if you come back,' or something like that. She shrugged. What difference did it make?

She hurried to where he stood, looking impatient already. She crossed her arms. It wasn't like she did anything wrong yet! She couldn't _believe this guy!_

"So where are we going?"

He gave her an odd look, and led her deeper into the forest, staying in the shadows so that she couldn't see his form. He didn't want to hear her scream where people lived close by. It always happened that way when a human came in sight of him. He clenched his fists, drawing blood because of his sharp claws. _She _wouldn't notice it though. _She _was only a weak human. Why couldn't he be full demon and have a full demon for a mate? Why did he always have to go for second… no _third _best?

"I'm taking you home."

She blinked, halting in her rush to keep up with him for a few milliseconds, and then had to jog to catch up. "Wh-what did you just say?"

He shrugged carelessly again, which was starting to _really get on her nerves. "I'm taking you home."_

She tried to smile, but it faltered. "You mean to _your home, right?"_

Again with the shrug. "I suppose. I _do _live there."

She pushed that to the back of her mind, telling herself it was nothing that she needed to worry about. "Do you live in the forest?"

"'Course. If I didn't… let's just say it wouldn't be good, alright?" There was an edge in his voice now that frightened Kagome to no end. It was almost like the way her father's voice was like before he beat her. This time it was different though. Her father would yell at her as if not realizing what he was saying, his mind on something else that was the subject of his rage. He just happened to take it out on _her. This time though, _she _had said something to _make _Inuyasha mad at her. His anger was directed at her alone, and she didn't like it one bit._

"Inuyasha?" She asked tentatively.

He froze for a minute, his heart skipping a beat when his name came out in her voice. He had liked it. He liked her voice, and now that she was to be his mate, he would like to feel the power of making her scream for mercy, his name more of a plea for release, and then a shout of pleasure that he had caused. If he wasn't careful… he might do something to her _before the mating ceremony. He didn't want to be subjected to that. Not only was it frowned down upon, but he was disgusted with himself for feeling such things for a mere human girl. Even if she did have the body of a—_

He started walking again, faster this time, and more briskly. Kagome had paused behind him, greatly confused and thinking that they might have been in danger of something.

"Did you hear something?" she asked nervously, her eyes darting around in the darkness and seeing nothing.

"No," was the gruff response.

"Then why did you stop?"

"Feh," was the only response.

She decided to drop it. They continued on for a while in silence. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind the quiet, but it unnerved Kagome. She was befuddled, and didn't know where they were going or what they were doing. She was following a complete stranger. Sure he had known her name, and she knew his, but that was _hardly _enough to call them even _remotely _close to one another. They were alone too! Without a chaperone!

"I-Inuyasha… I-I think I should go back now," she said in a half whisper. She didn't feel comfortable all alone, with him, a complete stranger, in the middle of the _forest _of all places!

At this he finally stopped, and when earlier she would have been glad since she had a stitch in her side and her feet were aching, now she only wished that they had kept moving. He whipped around and came face-to-face with her, his golden eyes finally coming into view. Instead of falling into their depths like before, she gasped and took a step backward before she had the chance to bump into him. His eyes were on fire, blazing hatred and anger at her like never before. His glare was so intense that her blood had suddenly run cold, her face rapidly paling. She found it hard to breathe as his rage blew off of him in waves. She tried to take another step back when a rough hand clasped her wrist to the point where it felt it would almost break. Kagome gave a yelp of pain as his claws dug into her soft flesh.

"You're going _nowhere. _You got that? _Nowhere!"___

She stared, not able to break eye contact, and her breath came out in tiny whimpers as her body began to tremble. After a moment, she nodded her head, wide-eyed. He released her and turned back around, not even glancing in her direction. It was as if he could feel her presence, or he knew she was there. She shivered. No, that couldn't be it.

"Feh. Weak human," he growled out under his breath, making it sound like a disgrace. He could smell her blood when his sharp claws pierced her skin and cursed himself mentally. How could he have forgotten how fragile they were? He would have to be more careful next time.

Kagome didn't comprehend what he was going on about. She rubbed her wrist tentatively, watching every move Inuyasha made. He could really hurt someone! The worst part was… he seemed to not even realize how much damage he could inflict. 

She felt something warm and sticky on her arm and lifted it to her nose, then licked it. Blood. She was bleeding. She winced as she found one of the gouges he had caused. "Your nails are sharp," she complained, worried more about her arm than what she had said.

He tensed, then sent over his shoulder, "Come on. We have to get to where we're going before nightfall or we'll have some unwelcome visitors."

Kagome followed him silently, mainly listening to his little warnings of upturned roots and to beware low-hanging branches. Twice he saved her from walking into a tree, and one time he stopped her just in time from stepping on a poisonous snake that she hadn't been able to see _or hear._

"Are you sure there was a snake back there?" She asked for nearly the thousandth time. She didn't seem to be able to fathom that she could have died by a snake bite when she hadn't even known it was there.

"Yes," he said exasperatedly. It was irritating him, that she wouldn't believe him _and _that she wouldn't shut up. "So stop asking," he growled out.

Kagome's eyes had gotten used to the dark a little more by now. They must have spent three hours of walking to where ever they were going. She kept scanning the tall darker objects around her, which she assumed to be trees, and the lighter color of bushes, and then the lightest color of nothingness. She knew now that she wouldn't be able to stand whoever this person was. Her father must have been proud of his pickings. They both had tempers that could alight the entire planet, but this Inuyasha character also had a domineering air around him, that everything had to be _his _way, and she didn't like that at all.

He was so selfish, and they had only just met! If she couldn't stand him _now, _how was she supposed to stand him _later _when she actually had gotten to _know_ the guy? And he was silent, and always brooding. He had an attitude problem of a four year old and a preadolescent teen. She just couldn't _wait to find out how big his ego was. _

Note the sarcasm.

So here she was, gazing about her, trying to find the best escape route before they arrived to wherever it was they were going. He shouldn't be able to see her disappear since it was so dark and he was facing the opposite direction. She should be able to escape… even if she might get lost in this big…dark…scary forest that had who-knows-what living in it.

She just wouldn't have to think about that part yet. Not until the time came anyway. Not until _after _she lost Inuyasha.

A thought just occurred to her. "How come you knew the snake was there, and warned me, but I didn't even see it?" She asked, trying to distract him for a while. It was coming up; the perfect opportunity. She could _just see it! There were trees all around, but veering to the left was relatively level ground. She could get a head start, by the time he realized she was gone he wouldn't know __where to go, and she would be free to do… whatever._

_Just keep him busy Kagome,_ she thought to herself. _Just keep him busy. After this little chat he won't expect me to talk for a while, so it'll give me plenty of time._

"No reason. I live around here and know the ways of the forest. You don't," he said flatly. 

She seemed to accept his answer, much to his relief, but something wasn't right. Her heart was beating faster all of a sudden. She was excited about something; ready for something. Inuyasha suddenly became alert. Did she know something he didn't? Were they in danger? Was someone waiting to attack him before he took her to their final destination? It happened to half-breeds before, and even demons if they had a human in their grasp, willingly or unwillingly.

But he didn't smell any predators in the night, and he knew the sun hadn't set completely yet. He didn't hear a single sound with the exception of his and the girl's footsteps and breathing. It couldn't be something that frightened her then. He paid careful attention to every sound she made. Her heart began to beat more and more rapidly. Her breathing came in quick shallow gasps, as if preparing for something, as if she hadn't been walking for nearly five hours now. Yes, that was correct, five hours with only three stops. He had to give her credit for _that _at least.

But she wasn't paying attention to him any longer. He couldn't feel her eyes boring into the back of his head. Her breathing wasn't even, as it should have been. She still seemed… excited for some reason. Almost as if…

No.

But it was too late. Right after he had passed the large Goshinboku tree that signified that they only had half an hour to go, she took off. He immediately cursed himself for his stupidity and sped after her, rolling his eyes at her lame attempt. If she had known her attempt would have been fruitless, she might not have wasted more of their time, keeping them out later than he would have liked. In order for that to happen though, he would have had to show her who he really was… _what _he was. He wanted to delay that for the last possible moment. It was his job to keep them both safe, but with her running into things and taking off like that, it was a little impossible.

He growled out a warning, the deep grumble low in his chest. Not only was she dumb enough to place _herself _in danger, she was dumb enough to think she could get away with it too. He leapt up into the tree, only using half of his strength. First so she would think she had gotten farther than she really would have, second to scare the daylights out of her when she finally thought she had lost him (he smirked at the thought), third because it was stupid and dull anyway, and fourth he was keeping an ear and eye out for other demons while the others of each pair were concentrated solely on her.

When she was almost directly under him she slowed and looked over her shoulder, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she panted for breath. He smirked. She thought she had won, had she? Think again. 

With that, he leapt from the branch and into the air.

*          *          *          *          *

Kagome was running, running as if the devil himself were at her heels. She wouldn't slow down or look over her shoulder, if she did he might catch her. _Inuyasha _might catch her. 

She had been running for nearly ten to fifteen minutes when she slowed, finally allowing herself a backward glance. She didn't see any movement behind her. She heaved a sigh of relief. She was safe… for now.

It was when she pivoted to continue on her way when something dropped in front of her path. She screamed, scrambling backward as her heart leapt into her throat. She gazed wide-eyed and unseeing at him as she tried to run once again, backward so as not to break eye contact with him.

"Calm _down _woman!" He growled, pouncing on her. He pushed her on her shoulders, bringing both of their weight to come crashing to the earthen floor.  

She gave a short yelp before hitting the ground, but he had managed to slide his left hand up along the side of her neck to cradle her head from hitting the ground on impact. He even landed so that his weight wasn't pressing into her or suffocating her, so he didn't knock the wind out from her lungs. He had landed on the balls of his feet, then his knees, his right knee between her spread legs and his left to the side of her other one. She gazed up at him, heart beating rapidly as understanding lit in the depths of her eyes.

"I-Inu…yasha?"

He could tell she was still terrified, and he growled, nuzzling her neck in an attempt to reassure her that everything was alright. She gasped, her entire body had gone stiff. He didn't care though, nor did he pay it any attention. He was too busy taking in the scent of her, burying his nose in her thick dark hair, branding it into his memory so that he would always be able to find her, no matter where she went. He wouldn't let her get away again. It was a screaming challenge to his demon-side. Sort of a 'prove yourself worthy, ha ha you can't get me' sort of thing. But to his human side, she was scared, and he respected that. He didn't want her to be scared of him. For some odd reason, it made him resent what he was.

"You can't get away from me, bitch," he bit out, hearing her gasp in outrage. "Even if you hadn't looked back and had never slowed, I would have been able to catch you."

Kagome squirmed beneath him, trying to get him to release her as she glared at him angrily. He only tightened his grip around her in response and growled dangerously. She froze, her entire body going stock-still.

"What _are _you?" She asked in a small voice, a tiny bit of awe mixed in with mainly fear, anger, and hatred.

He snorted, then decided to ignore her. He didn't like all the material she was wearing. It was too puffy, and the stuff with tiny holes in it itched. "You might have been a little faster if you weren't wearing _this_ damn thing," he added as an after thought, picking up a slightly torn piece of cloth from the rest of the lilac material.

"Hey! You ripped it! And don't try to change the subject because it won't work! Now answer my question!"

Her anger had replaced her fear and he grinned. Good, she wasn't scared of him any more. He nuzzled her neck again, a small smirk adorning his face.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! And didn't I tell you to get off of me?!" She brought her hands up and tried to lever him off of her chest, but to no avail. He was practically _all _muscle! And he wouldn't let go of her! "Oh!" she huffed, glaring at him for all her worth. "I suppose you find this _funny, _eh?"

He butted her chin up and started nuzzling the other side of her neck, nipping her earlobe in the process.

"I said—ungh!" She gasped again, and he realized that every little sound she made, be it protest or pleasure, it urged him on. "I-Inuyasha!" She searched wildly for something to say, _anything! _"Don't we have to get somewhere?"

"It doesn't matter if we're a little late," was the reply, and she gulped. What exactly did he mean by _that?!? _

"Get off of me _right now _damn it all!" She screeched, clenching her eyes shut for effect.

He tensed automatically, then forcefully placed all of his weight onto her small form. She gasped in pain. Why was he hurting her again?!

"You don't tell me what to do, you got that?!" He growled, pushing on her more forcefully to get his point across. "Understand?!?"

She gasped for breath, tears forming as she numbly nodded her head, the only thing she could do since her lungs had long ago deflated.

"Good," he said in a low, menacing voice, slowly lifting the worst of his weight off of her. He eyed her suspiciously, looking for a hint of rebellion from her, and then got up off of her. He sat back on his heels, watching her carefully. 

Kagome gasped for breath, laying on her back for a while as she gazed up into black nothingness. Her chest was heaving with every gulp of air she took in, thankful for its soothing coolness. She noticed a small gap from between the tree's branches and looked at a tiny ray of light longingly. She wouldn't be stuck in this dark forest forever, would she? She saw a hint of the sky and saw that it was steadily getting darker out. The moon and stars would be out soon. 

Slowly, she rose up onto her forearms, noticing Inuyasha studying her quietly from not too far away. She looked away, a slight blush covering her cheeks. She didn't want to meet his eyes after that. What he had done had felt so right, but again it resulted in him hurting her. 

_It must be that stupid dominant crap, _she thought suddenly. _Like earlier, he always has to have his way._

It was then that she remembered the rumbling growls she had heard coming from deep within his chest. He had sounded like some kind of _animal! _Kagome sat up, eyeing him curiously, almost suspiciously. She tried to see what he looked like, but again, the only thing that stood out were his eyes. That and his pale hair. It must have been blonde.

"Why are you here… with me? Answer truthfully, please," she added at the last moment, remembering that he didn't like being ordered around.

He studied her cautiously, then replied slowly, "Because you are going to be my mate. Didn't your father tell you?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly fell open. _Did he just say… **mate?! **_

"Yes… my father _did _tell me, but… _mate? _You're… different from most kinds of people, aren't you?"

His anger automatically soared once more. "Different? From _most people?! How do you know I'm __not 'most people,' huh? Answer me that!"_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay? Jeeze! You don't have to have a conniption…"

"I'm _not _having a conniption!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

She winced. "Yeah… sure. Look, why don't you just tell me whatever you are, because I'm going to find out anyway. That is if we're going to be married… or if I am your… _'mate.'"_

He growled. "There's no _if _about it! You are going to be my mate! Your father and my mother already agreed!"

She looked at him as if he was a complete oaf. "Oh! So you agreed to marry me even though you didn't even _know me or _see _me or __like me?!?"_

"Argh! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what _do _you mean? And hurry up because it's almost dark out and you said we shouldn't stay out later than dark, and I don't plan of finding out why!"

He smirked, holding his head high. "So you _do heed my warnings."_

"Only because I don't know anything about this place," she shot back, causing his slowly swelling pride to pop.

"Whatever."

"Weren't you even the _slightest _bit annoyed or upset that your mother decided who you were going to _marry?!?"_

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean mate?"

She groaned in frustration. "Yes, yes, whatever!"

"Yeah."

"Then why aren't you now? Why don't you just leave me and carry on your way? Why don't you…" he sniffed disdainfully but plundered on anyway, "take me… home?" It had been extremely hard to force that word out of her mouth. As far a she was concerned, she didn't _have a home._

"I _am _taking you home," he said softly, and her heart leapt, "To _my home."_

A sinking feeling entered the pit of her stomach. So that answered most of the questions running around in her head, she wasn't supposed to ever _plan _on going back. She should have been elated, but was she? She couldn't tell.

"I didn't want to mate a _human," _he spat the name out like some gruesome disease, "but I have no choice." Once again she wondered what he was. "I loathed you the moment I heard your name, and I may continue loathing you, so get used to it." That wasn't what he had wanted to say, and he could tell Kagome was shocked from it, but he didn't go into more detail.

They were silent for a while more, and finally it was Inuyasha's turn to start the conversation. "Do you _want to see who I really am? _What _I really am?" He closed his eyes and ground his teeth together. She had been right, she _would _find out sooner of later, and he didn't want to have to face her rejection in front of his mother. _

Kagome took a small step toward him. _"Yes," she said softly, yet it left no room for doubt or an argument._

"Very well." He walked over to the last ray of sunlight that streamed through the leaves of the tree. It didn't help much, but it would give her an idea. When he was directly next to it, he sent her a look that wrenched at her heart it was so pitiful, so sad and lonesome. "Do you promise not to scream?" He always asked that question, and every time, they always screamed. He didn't even know why he bothered any more.

"I promise," she breathed softly.

He entered the light painstakingly slow, so at first it was the sleeve of his kimono that she saw. It was a bright berry red color, darker than that of a ruby, yet lighter than the color of blood, but not by much. Then she realized that the 'pale blonde' hair she had assumed she was seeing from within the shadowy forest was really pale white hair that was so beautiful she had to keep herself from running her hands through it. Next came his face; his handsomely chiseled face that didn't hold a single mark or scar. His mouth was set in a pensive frown and his luminous gold eyes were watching her every move, his dog ears following every gasp and intake of breath that issued forth.

_Wait a second… **dog ears?!?**_

It was then that she knew what he was. He had to be a demon, or part of one. Her eyes widened and she noticed that when they did, his narrowed. If was as if he could see her in the ebony shadows just as clearly as she could see him…

Oh. So _that _was how he had seen the snake. And he had been able to steer them clear of practically every tree in the forest! She tilted her head to the side, wondering if she liked what she saw. He was definitely different, but not in a _bad way. Oh no, far from it!_

Inuyasha stood there, glaring at her as if daring her to speak, daring her to poke fun at him, to call him a horrendous beast or monster. He waited patiently for the ear-piercing scream to echo throughout the entire forest, but realized that it should have come already. He blinked, looking puzzled for a minute. Why hadn't she screamed?

She took a step toward him, hesitantly, then another. He tensed, wondering if she was about ready to try to beat him, or hurt him. It was stupid to try really, although most humans did anyway. They always thought they were invincible. They didn't know how much strength a demon—or even a _half-demon for that matter—held over them. He didn't want to accidentally harm Kagome. For some reason, she felt different to him. Almost to the point where he could __trust her. Not that he was ever __going to, mind you._

Kagome came within three inched of him, and he could see the awe and wonder in her eyes, the almost disbelief that all human eyes betrayed whenever they set their sight on a demon. He was getting ready to leap away from her intoxicating smell when he felt it. It took all of his control to keep from gasping aloud. A light touch flicked his ear, and then it returned, softly caressing both now with thumb and fingers each. He leaned into it, swooning as a peaceful expression crossed his face. Someone giggled, and he snapped to full attention, swearing to never allow her to do that to him again… for Kagome had been rubbing his ears.

"Come on," he said in a not-so-friendly voice as he pulled away from her reach. "You said yourself that it was getting dark out. You don't want to be attacked by _demons_ now, do you?" He sneered, half of his mouth twitching upwards.

She gulped. "N-no. But how will we get there in time? It'll take forever!"

"No it won't," he stated firmly, and she raised her eyebrows.

"It won't?" She asked in an unbelieving manner.

"No."

"And how is _that _mister smarty-pants?" She crossed her arms defiantly.

The look he sent her racked shivers up and down along her entire form. Slowly she uncrossed her arms, looking at him nervously. 

"Hop on," was all he said, turning his back to her. "I'll get us there in not time."

Well, I hope you like the first chapter so far. I have to call a friend to see if I got the Inuyasha tree correct. I forgot it and _someone borrowed my manga! Anywho, please review and tell me what you think! It'll mean a lot! Thank you! _


	2. AN: Your Choice!

****

Author Note! VERY Important!

Hello everyone, guess what? My computer broke. The memory is still there, _thankfully, _but I need you to help me to decide how I'll up-date the next chapter. I'm currently on a laptop right now, and I already started the next chapter, but I can't _get _to it! Soo… this is what I need from you, the reader and reviewer. Please vote for one of the letters below, and I will do what most people voted for when I up-date. Okay?

Here ya go!

I can re-write all that I typed to the best of my knowledge, and go from there. The chapter _might _take longer to up-date… but it _might _be worth it. I can write to the part where Inuyasha and Kagome arrive to his den/home, and then _later _add what had happened the rest of the way on the trip _there. _It'll be faster to up-date. (I think) I can _wait _until I get a new computer screen, which may take a day, a week, or three weeks, I have _no _idea what-so-ever. You can give _me _an idea of what you want done, check the last few reviews and see what other people voted for, (but don't let them influence you! You have your *own* mind so be proud of it!) and see if they have a better suggestion and vote for _that. _Okay? Okay! Thank you for your time and effort. (not that clicking the review button, typing a single _LETTER _at the most, and reading this takes much effort…I should _hope…) _^________^ Thank you! I an truly sorry for the delay! 


	3. What Will Our Future Bring?

You guys are *no* help! Well, that's not true. At _least _you did give me your opinions. Since you were disappointed that it wasn't really a real chapter, I'll try to make it up to you and up-date and finish _this _chapter today. A lot of people don't want flashbacks and want the story to flow nicely, so I guess that means I'm doing letter B. I didn't necessarily _want _to re-write what I wrote, but it makes sense this way and one of you said that I can always add/delete what I do and don't like to what I already typed, so I think that's what I'm going to do. Well, I hope you like this! Thank you for sticking with me! ^o^

Disclaimer: I don't own I-Y. Phooey!

****

Worthy of a Mate

Ch. 2

"Hop on," Inuyasha said from over his shoulder, presenting his back to Kagome.

"You've got to be _kidding _me!" She exclaimed, looking at him nervously.

"Do you _want _to delay and get devoured by demons?" He asked exasperatedly.

Kagome shuddered, hugging herself at the thought. "No," she answered tersely, slightly pouting. _But I hardly know **you **either! How am I supposed to know you aren't going to **eat **me instead of marry or…mate with me? _Personally, she didn't know _what _to believe anymore.

"Come on then, don't take all night! It's not like I'm gonna _hurt _you or anything."

Still slightly nervous, Kagome pressed her lips together and thought about the pros and cons of the situation. Surely he wouldn't hurt her… _if _he really intended on marrying her that is. He wouldn't do anything _bad… _would he?

A wolf or wolf-demon howling in the distance quickly made up her mind. It was dark, which meant nightfall had finally come. Kagome paled. That was _not _good! She scurried over to Inuyasha and hopped onto his back, circling his waist with her legs. His arms wrapped around her knees and pulled her closer against him, hoisting her up further in the process, causing Kagome's heart to quicken. She gulped. This was most definitely _not _proper! She wondered what her father would think of the situation and smirked so unlike herself that it nearly shocked her. She gripped Inuyasha's arms and leaned her head on the back of his shoulders. She would do _anything _to see the look on his face now! 

[AN: By the way, at _least _two people have asked what place in time this story took place. I'd say end of 1700's, early 1800's. Sound fair? ^^]

Kagome nuzzled her face in Inuyasha's thick silvery hair, sighing contentedly. She didn't know _what _made her so comfortable in his arms, but she liked it. Maybe it was his muscular body that knew could harm her if he didn't get the last word, but it was also the prospect of him _protecting _her, not wanting her to stay out too late or get injured by other demons. It was nice to feel looked after. It was nice to know that after her father had abused her, whipped her, and threw her to the wolves… that someone still might actually be able to care for her… or at _least _act as if she was precious and might break. No one had don't that to her since she was ver small and her mother died giving child birth to what would have been her little brother. It was one more thing her father blamed Kagome with, when she couldn't have done anything in the matter to stop her mother's death, or the death of an unborn child.

When Kagome's cold nose brushed against Inuyasha's neck he tensed in a crouching position. He was _just _about ready to spring up into the air, but once again, his actions froze as Kagome's skin and his made contact. It was an unwritten rule that _no one _was supposed to _ever _touch another demons neck. Only those you completely trust, friends from childhood, and sometimes not even then. Usually mates would nuzzle there, and only when seeking pleasure. He could tell why, it was _extremely _hard to concentrate.

A low growl started in Inuyasha's diaphragm, and slowly rose through his chest and up to his throat. His grip on Kagome's thigh's tightened, pulling her even closer to the warmth of his back, as if the many layers of fabric would disappear if he pressed her hard enough into him. Kagome gasped, halting in her ministrations as if she hadn't even known what she was doing to him, nor that she was absently rubbing his left ear, pleasing him to no end. He growled. The bitch _had _to know how she was effecting him! It figures too. He had to carry her heat against the small of his back for what would seem like a tantalizingly long period of time. Her scent was so _close _to him too! He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He could smell wolf-demon, and it was quickly approaching them. He had to get out of there fast. _No one _would harm _his _mate! Even if he _hadn't _had the time to claim her yet.

Without further ado, Inuyasha jumped into the branches of the trees, leaping from one to another at an amazing speed. Kagome squeaked, burying her head on his shoulder. She could feel the powerful movement of his muscles beneath her hands. She could smell his wild scent that was in his hair. Her grip tightened around him as he tried to speed up even more, her legs unconsciously clamping more tightly about him. Again he growled, and Kagome didn't know if they were in danger or if her was mad at her. Given the current situation, she secretly hoped something was following her. Inuyasha could get a little carried away when he was angry. Okay… a _lot _carried away the crazy brute!

Inuyasha snarled, his mind not focusing properly. _Why _did this human have to smell so appetizing? Why did she have to do _just _the right things to get his attention? And _why _did she have to be on his back right now? He would give _anything _to be able to swing her around, bringing the heat of her closer to him, closer to the swell of his pants. He growled again. She was slowly driving him insane with the need of her, the _want _of her. He couldn't concentrate on the smells around him, he could only concentrate on her. It was stupid. If he wasn't careful, he might get them _both _killed.

Inuyasha stopped on a thick tree branch, his grip sliding up the backside of her rear. She stiffened automatically and he cursed mentally in his head. He waited for her blow-up, and sure enough, it came instantly.

"Inuyasha! _What do you think you're **doing?!? **_I—"

He growled threateningly before his clawed hands continued on their way up to the small of her back. She froze, her ranting efficiently trailing off, and it was then that he grasped the puffy skirt at its hem and pulled with all his might, effectively tearing it off. He smirked, pleased with himself. When Kagome began to yell again however, his smirk turned quickly into a scowl. 

"Inuyasha, what are you _doing?!" _She hissed loudly in his ear. _"This is my most expensive gown!!!"_

He shrugged, but grinned secretly, glad that she had at least tried to impress him. If it wasn't such an enormous thing to wear, he might have given her credit for it. "It's too big, I can't run without it getting caught up in my legs," he stated matter-of-factly. It was true… but there was also another reason, and he wasn't going to tell if she wasn't going to ask. 

"Oh."

He smirked. Mission accomplished. He could feel her warmth better this way, her scent overwhelming his abilities. Maybe it _wasn't _such a good idea.

Kagome blinked a couple of times, her legs feeling the cool chill of the night now that she was only in her… Her eyes widened at the realization before she shouted, _"I'm only in my undergarments!!"_

Inuyasha winced at the outrageous heights her voice could reach to, his ears flattening to the top of his head. "Shuddup, will you?" He growled. "My ears _are _sensitive you know. You're lucky you're wearing anything at all!" And with the way she was effecting him, he meant it.

Kagome paled, deciding to shut up just this once. She wanted to get to wherever they were going, to his _mother _even, so long as they weren't alone and he wouldn't get to do whatever he so pleased. 

She hoped.

Inuyasha took off once again, running, leaping, and soaring through the air. Now that she had gotten used to it, she wasn't so terrified anymore. She liked the feel of the breeze whipping through her hair. She liked knowing that they didn't have to have a conversation, which meant she could keep to her thoughts and not have to worry about offending him or making him angry again. When he stopped for the second time that night, Kagome's heart started to rapidly pick up speed once again. _Now _what?

Gently, Inuyasha set her down on the branch of the tree, then turned to face her. He was looking at her seriously this time, with no trace of anger in his gaze. "Stay here," he commanded, lightly this time. "I'll be right back."

Confused, Kagome could only nod her head and oblige. Inuyasha jumped down from the branch and stood on guard, causing her brows to furrow. What was going on? Then she heard the brush across the way scuttle about as a gray wolf came into view. It looked at Inuyasha with hunger in its eyes, licking its lips as foam and saliva began to collect at its snout and dribble to the earthen floor. She heard Inuyasha snort.

"You really think you have a chance to beat _me?" _he asked egotistically, flexing his claws.

Kagome could only stare, captivated in the moment.

The wolf's eyes darted over Inuyasha's shoulder and briefly made eye contact with Kagome. She gasped, backing up along the branch until her body was pressed firmly against the trunk of the tree. Her heart was beating at an alarmingly fast rate, and she briefly wondered if this was how he intended on getting rid of her. Didn't he say that he didn't want a human for a mate? Didn't he say he would never _like _her?

The wolf leapt in slow motion, and all Kagome could do was stare helplessly into its bright orange eyes, her reflection mirrored there. She brought a hand to her throat, her chest heaving for air as a thought registered in her mind that it needn't do so. Not if she was going to be torn apart and eaten by the wolf.

A streak of red and white appeared in her vision at the last second as a voice registered in her mind. "Oh _no _you _don't! _She's _mine!" _He growled.

__

Inuyasha growled.

Kagome blinked stupidly for a few seconds, her mind not processing what had just happened. It was as she looked at the aftermath that she understood what he had done. He was crouched with his back toward the wolf-demon, a wide smirk across his face and his hand outstretched, blood dripping from his claws. The wolf was lying on its side below the branch Kagome presently occupied. His side flank was opened in a large gash, blood still seeping out onto the ground. Its ribcage wasn't moving. It was dead.

"Feh. Stupid wolf." 

Inuyasha rose to his feet, licking his claws clean of the blood, a hint of scarlet in his eye. It vanished as he gazed at Kagome. He leapt up into the tree and held out his hand. "Come on, we're almost there."

Kagome stared stupidly for a second, and then nodded her head. She placed her hand in his and lifted it over his shoulder as he turned around, gently wrapping the arm around his neck. Kagome blushed at the contact, her heart—which had finally calmed down when she saw that the danger was over—picked up speed once again. The words, _She's **mine! **She's **mine! **She's **mine! **_Kept echoing inside her head. Did he mean that? Was she his to love and cherish, or was she his to do whatever he wanted with, then discard her or eat her for himself?

Kagome numbly hopped up onto his back once again, not paying attention as Inuyasha pulled her closer once again. He took off, and she was barely aware of it, her mind not concentrating on more than one thing. When he came to a halt, Kagome then realized that they had arrived to their destination. It was a relatively large clearing that Kagome was secretly happy about. She could see the opalescent moon above their heads, along with the many twinkling stars. She wouldn't have to live without sunshine after all! She slowly lowered herself off of Inuyasha, not noticing the way Inuyasha's hands tightened onto her as a half growl, half moan issued from his lips. Kagome was to preoccupied with the sight around her. She giggled, gazing up at the stars as if everything would be more than alright. She didn't know that she had a lust-crazed demon on her hands though.

"So thins is it?" She asked, turning to him and offering a huge smile.

He gulped. At least she would be happy here. Then again… she didn't know where they were sleeping that night. He nodded. "Uh huh."

Her smile widened. He wasn't so bad. "Where is everyone else?"

He shrugged. "Sleeping, hunting, mating…" She blushed, but he ignored it. "Everyone here are either outcasts, they had been too injured for battle at one point it time and after they healed they decided to stay, they are humans with mates that came here for refuge, or are the product of that. They have their own territory and deserve to be respected. They know humans can't smell the changes, but you need to be careful until you learn everything. No snooping around, okay?" He was glaring at her sternly, as if she were a child, and she hated it. She glared back, but here his seemed to harden. "I mean it. If you happen to come upon a mating ceremony, demon blood won't hesitate to rip you apart. I don't want a dead mate on my hands, you got it? Then I'd have to go rip _him _apart. It's a gruesome cycle, and I don't want to start one. Got it?"

Kagome huffed, looking away from him and crossing her arms. "Yes, your _highness."_

He lifted a brow in amusement. "Your highness? Never heard of him."

She scowled.

"Come. It's time for bed. We will officially become mates tomorrow."

__

"Tomorrow?!?" She shouted, outraged that he would assume so much and scared that everything was going too quickly.

He was on her in an instant. "Pipe down, wench," he hissed, grabbing her upper arm in a bruising grip as his eyes darted to certain locations. "You don't want to wake everyone _up, _now do you?"

"But—"

The look he sent her made her shiver. He was angry… again… all because of one little word.

"Do I _need _to punish you to get you to obey?" He growled dangerously in her ear.

She gulped. Oh no… no more beatings. If he saw… She closed her eyes painfully and pressed her lips together. "No…" she breathed, hoping that she wouldn't start to cry. Why was it that after so many years of getting hurt from her father and never crying once, she was acting like a baby all over again and crying at the first sign of trouble? Was it because she was disappointing him? Was it because he was yelling _at _her because of something _she _did? Whatever it was, she didn't like it.

"Good. Now come on." He grabbed her wrist with his other hand and finally let go of her upper arm, leading her to the right and back into the forest.

"Hey!" She cried, glancing at the expanse of sky she had been longing to see. "I thought—"

He sighed, and she could just _picture _him rolling his eyes. "We're here."

They stopped in front of a small hill that went above Inuyasha's head by only a foot and a half. The hill had grass and tiny flowers in it, but that wasn't what he had meant, for the hill was a cave, or a den. Inuyasha had to duck his head only an inch to get inside, Kagome had no trouble at all. Once inside Inuyasha could straighten the further in they went. It was dark, but once again, Inuyasha was her eyes. She would be able to see better in the morning. She blindly followed Inuyasha for about ten more steps when he stopped and she bumped into him.

"This is it."

"I can't see a thing," she grumbled.

He gave a low chuckle that sent shivers down her back. She liked this Inuyasha a lot better than the dominating one. 

"So… is this my… new home?" She asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha's head snapped in her direction, gazing at her as if to read her expression, hoping it was good enough. Not that he should _care _or anything. "Yes, so deal with it," he snapped, and instantly regretted his words when he saw the shocked and hurt expression on her face.

"I never said I didn't like it."

"You never said you _did _either," he shot back.

She looked away from him, not that it mattered. She couldn't see him anyway/ She just didn't want him to see her eyes cloud over with tears. "I'll tell you later… in the morning perhaps, when I can see everything better."

His heart swelled at the sincerity and honesty in her voice. She didn't just say that she liked it, she was going to wait and see if it was the truth. He was starting to like her already, and it made him mad and frustrated with himself.

"Here, get dressed in this for tonight." He tossed her a long red shirt that would undoubtedly reach past her knees. It hit her on the side, the material hanging over her shoulder slightly. She reached for it dumbly, as if trying to find out what it was. "It's just a shirt, but it's better than being uncomfortable all night. That and being in nothing at all."

She suddenly found it hard to swallow. "Will you… will you turn around?"

He snorted, but did as she requested. After all, at least this time she _asked. _

"You aren't peeking, are you?" She asked shyly.

Oh yes, she was _waaaay _to innocent. It made him want to turn around and look, just because he knew she would never find out. But he wouldn't lie to her. He could look and touch as much as he wanted to after they finally became mates. 

"No."

"Good." Kagome slowly undressed herself, turning her back to him anyway just in case. When she finally pulled the large shirt over her head she sighed with relief. "Okay. You can look now."

He turned around and blushed fiercely at what he saw. She looked like a goddess, with her hair all in disarray from having come on his back through the forest, her eyes large and dilated as she tried to see him, see his face. The shirt hung loosely over her figure, and was slightly crooked, but it did amazing things to his imagination. It looked at though she had just woken up from a long night of heavy love-making. HE gulped at the thought. She was driving him nuts. Boy, his mother knew him better than he gave her credit for. 

"Come on, come to bed," he urged softly.

She tensed. "We-we're sharing a… a _bed?" _She gasped.

"Well, it isn't a _bed _exactly…"

__

"We aren't even **married** yet!" She screeched. 

He winced. "What did I tell you about keeping your _voice _down?! Don't worry, we aren't going to do anything. Just sleep, that's all! Okay?"

She still hesitated, looking slightly queasy and unsure. Finally she nodded her head and stepped forward, reaching out blindly for where he was. He was by her side in an instant, guiding her and lowering her to the bed of hay and grass. It was warmer than she thought it would be, but she liked it none-the-less. She felt him lay beside her and she held her breath, her heart threatening to jump out of her ribcage. She suddenly found it hard to breathe.

An arm came around her and she tensed, forgetting how to breath or even move. His nose nuzzled her ear and a whoosh of air left her lungs. "Just relax, okay? Relax. I won't harm you. Inu-yokai mate for life. You don't have to worry," He growled softly in her ear. 

She gulped and nodded her head, slowly forcing her body to loosen up, even though her mind was screaming in protest.

"You see, it's not that bad, right?" He mumbled sleepily, drawing her closer still.

Little did he know that his words were no comfort to her. Kagome kept hearing, _'Inu-youkai mate for life,' _and _'We'll be mated tomorrow,' _in her head. She didn't know if she could handle so drastic a change. She didn't know what she wanted.

__

What's going to happen tomorrow, Inuyasha? She thought sleepily. _Will you ever be able to care for me? Love me even? What do you expect of me? _Slowly she snuggled deeper into the hay, finding comfort there. _What will our future bring?_

Alright, that is all for now. ^-^ I'll try to up-date the next chapter tomorrow. The more reviews I get, the harder I'll try! ^-^ I _might _even try for tonight! We'll I hope you enjoyed this! Review please!


End file.
